


A Single Forever

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cute, M/M, cake hoodings, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word





	A Single Forever

The press of Luke’s forehead to his warmed him, the sight of a smile present on the blonde lips, a comfort that thrilled him. Luke was happy, overwhelmingly so, as he stood in the kitchen and Calum trapped him against the counter. 

After a moment of comfortable quiet, Luke brought up a hand to place in the curls on his boyfriends head, fingers running through the dark locks.   
The kiss they shared was sweet and tasted of strawberries, felt like sunshine.   
Luke’s smile pulled them apart; just enough for him to try and smother it as he dragged Calum closer. 

“Good morning, baby.” 

Calum’s voice was soft, lips against Luke’s cheek as he spoke.   
He could feel the dimples form as Luke let happiness take over his face, leaning into the touch. 

It was in moments like these that Calum understood how much he had gained, and how much he stood to lose. 

“Sorry to ambush you.” Calum leaned back to look into happy blue eyes, seeing the love that lay beneath.

“Just wanted to hold you.” 

Luke touched their noses together lightly, feeling as if there were rays of sun leaking out of his pores. 

“A good way to start the morning, I suppose.” 

He tilted his head, as if to think it over before his smile returned full force and blindly bright. 

“I love you.” 

Luke’s voice was soft, but his expression was softer, his smile never faltering as he looked over Calum’s face. 

“Love you too, angel.”

* 

It had been weeks since they had a chance to just lay together, to let themselves enjoy each other’s presence.

“Hey, angel.” 

Luke’s head rested on Calum’s stomach as they lay on the floor of their living room. Calum had been engrossed in a movie but at the sight of his boyfriend dozing on his chest, he lost interest entirely.

The blond stirred, blinking blearily at him with a smile.   
“Hm?” 

“Wanna go lay in bed before you fall asleep on the floor?” 

Calum chuckled lightly at the pout in Luke’s lips at the mention of moving from his comfortable spot.

“But then I’ll be in our bed alone.” 

With a stroke to Luke’s cheek, Calum shook his head.

“I’ll come with you.” 

For hours, the two lay together with a total disregard for responsibilities.

Luke faded in and out of sleep while Calum gently played with his hair and praised his loveliness. 

In moments like those, they both were reminded of how much love they had to give, and how much to receive.  
A love like no other, like water on fire, like the warmth of sun that tans your skin.

It felt like an eternity, a single forever with a love greater than life itself.


End file.
